A Day in the Life of Scarftan
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: Tiger and Bunny fic! SPOILERS UP TO EPISODE 11! She wasn't sure how it was that she always seemed to find herself in these types of situations...Poor Scarf-tan, always in the wrong place at the wrong time.


_**A Day in the Life of Scarf-tan**_

_**By:**_ _LilyGinnyBlack_

_**SPOILERS: UP UNTIL EPISODE 11!**_

_**Disclaimer: All the characters, settings, and etc. belong to ©Sunrise, Viz Media, Manga Entertainment, and Siren Visual.**_

_A/N: This is my first _Tiger and Bunny_ fanfic. And while it is on a character that is basically just a recurring background character, I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all enjoy it! _

-()-

She wasn't sure how it was that she always seemed to find herself in these types of situations. Whenever criminals attacked the city that would just happen to be where she was at the time. She was constantly stuck in the midst of it all; the shouting, the exploding, and the rescuing (or lack thereof, sometimes). Due to this unfortunate (fortunate?) happenchance she also found out one clear, bright, perfect-for-some-heroes-to-protect-the-city-day that she had a small fan following on the internet. This discovery was thanks, in part, to two gossip mongering morning television hosts:

"Oh, have you heard about the newly formed fan following-" "-for Wild Tiger and-" "-goodness, no! This is a _morning _talk show. I'm talking about the one for Scarf-tan."

"Scarf-tan?"

"Yes, yes, that young girl with the scarf and fox backpack. Fans of HEROTV have started to notice how she continuously shows up where the action is, always in the background alongside Origami Cyclone. Some fans are even speculating tha-"

She could remember quite plainly how, on that day, she turned off the TV midsentence on that TV show host. But really, she didn't want to know what "fans" were speculating about her person. The thought alone had freaked her out then, but by now, weeks later, it simply frustrated her. She was paranoid. Everywhere she went now, she was quite certain that she would end up in a hold up, a kidnapping, or some other dangerous situation.

Of course, it hadn't helped that the day after that morning talk show her mother had called her up, quite surprised that her daughter had somehow managed to become an extra on HEROTV, and had then _demanded_ to know how she had done it and if it was possible for her to become an extra too.

It had taken nearly an hour of repeated explanation on her part to get her mother to understand that she _wasn't_ an extra and that all of those incidences were _mere coincidences_.

What a loving mother she had.

Though sometimes even _she_ wondered if those mere coincidences were mere coincidences at all and sometimes she was even afraid of them all coming to an end. She was a fan of HEROTV after all, and she was always thankful for the Sternbild heroes rescuing her or simply keeping her safe.

Plus, she was the only one who was able to see them so up close and personal, outside of the criminals. And those up close and personal experiences with them happened so often that she was even quite a bit certain that she could pick out the heroes in their everyday attire. Their mannerisms alone were good enough.

So, yes, even as buildings were collapsing all around her, the citizens were all hostages, and the city itself was basically doomed-she didn't want those chance encounters to end, especially since she was determined to start following Origami Cyclone's blog now. If fate was so determined to have her in the background, then she figured she would cheer on her background buddy as much as possible.

Plus, Ivan was kinda cute.

As the people gathered around the TV screens, anxious to hear what the mayor was going to say about Jake and the fate of them all, she heard whisperings beside her:

"Hey, hey, have you heard? There's a rumor going around that HEROTV is using Origami Cyclone to infiltrate that Ouroboros terrorist group."

"What? No way!"

"Yeah and…"

Well, of course, something like this just had to be her luck. She sighed.

-()-

_A/N: Well, that's the end of it. Tell me what you think of it in a review and take care!_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
